colorlyricsfandomcom_es-20200213-history
Super Boy - N.Sonic
Descripción *'Titulo:' Super Boy.180px|right *'Artista:' N.Sonic. *'Single:' We Are Super Boys. *'Pista:' #2 *'Género:' K-pop, dance *'Idioma:' Coreano. *'Lanzamiento:' 06-Octubre-2011 Video full|center|400 px J. Heart, Jonguk, Eunho, Choibyul, Black J Romanización Yeah! We gettin‘ ready for take off N.Sonic Gotta get back Bounce Let‘s Go Hey boys ireona What‘s up haenael su itjanha Say two ireon nal Watch out igil sun eomneungeol Say three ijeneun Break Down oneuri Party day Say yes oneureun Bling day neohuiga Super Boy (Hey Boys) Take me, take me O-Oh Ijeneun kkaewojwo Get up Hey! Neohuin Super Boys modeun halsu inneun Sunny day Give me, fill me O-Oh Urireul jabajwo Hands up Hey! Geurae One more time Urin N.Sonic Let’s break it down Su-Su-Su-Super Boy Gidaryeo wasseo Jasineul mitgo Yes take my energy Oh~, Oh~, Ooh~ Oh~, Oh~, Ooh~ Hey boys jeonbuda One punch ireon nan Super Boy Take two moduda One touch irulsu inneun geol Take three ijeneun Good day ttabunhan harudo Take four oneureun Lucky day uriga Super Boys Take me, take me O-Oh Ijeneun kkaewojwo Get up Hey! Urin Super Boys oneul geokjeong malgo Funny day Give me, fill me O-Oh Urireul jabajwo Hands up Hey! Geurae One more chance Urin neowa hamkke Rock’n Roll Su-Su-Su-Super Boy Gidaryeo wasseo Jasineul mitgo Yes take my energy Oh~, Oh~, Ooh~ Oh~, Oh~, Ooh~ Neoui wichi naneun machi geu pointeuga naege kkok majaganeun neukkim ppeonhan neukkim Naega dang danghi hechyeo galge Neowa hamkke Make em bounce Yo dagawabwa geomnaeji malgo neoi yeoljeong saenggak boyeojwo Come on Naneun neol Control Neoneun nae Patrol Let‘s party on, party on You coming baby naege deo dagawa I‘m so feeling jigeum boda deouk ganghage La, La, La, La, La, La La, La, La, La, La, La La, La, La, La, La, La La, La, La, La, La, La, La Oh~, Oh~, Ooh~ Oh~, Oh~, Ooh~ Español Yeah! Estamos preparados para el despegue N.Sonic Tengo que volver rebotar ¡Vamos! Hey Boys, despiértense ¿Qué hay de nuevo? Usted puede hacerlo. Diga dos, en este día ¡Cuidado! No puedes ganarlo Diga tres ahora Crisis, hoy es el día de la fiesta Di sí! hoy Día brilloso, usted es un Super Boy (Hey Boys!) Llévame, llévame, wo wo Ahora Despiértame, ¡Levántese! Hey chicos ustedes son Super Chicos Podemos hacer cualquier cosa, es un día soleado Dame, lléname Wo Wo Estamos atrapados, ¡Manos arriba! Hey sí una vez más Somos N.Sonic !Vamos a romperlo! Su su su Super Boy he estado esperando Cree en ti mismo Sí toma mi energía Oh~, Oh~, Ooh~ Oh~, Oh~, Ooh~ Hey todos los chicos Un golpe, soy un super chico Toma dos, todos Un toque, podemos lograrlo Tomar tres ahora Buen día, aún si es un día aburrido Tome cuatro hoy Es un Día de suerte, somos Super chicos Llévame, llévame Wo Wo Ahora Despiértame, ¡Levántese! Hey chicos somos Super Chicos No te preocupes, es un Día Divertido Dame, lléname Wo Wo Estamos atrapados, ¡Manos arriba! Hey sí una oportunidad más Estamos con ustedes Rock 'n'Roll! Su su su Super Boy he estado esperando Cree en ti mismo Sí toma mi energía Oh~, Oh~, Ooh~ Oh~, Oh~, Ooh~ Tu ubicación, esun punto que me gusta Siénto que encaja, es un obvio sentimiento Superaré esto con confianza contigo Hazlos rebotar Yo (yo) no tengas miedo, ven acercate Vamos, muestrame tu pasión Aborda control, tu eres mi patrullante Vayamos de fiesta, a la fiesta, oh Vienes nena, te acercas más a mi Estoy tan así, siento algo más fuerte ahora La, La, La, La, La, La La, La, La, La, La, La La, La, La, La, La, La La, La, La, La, La, La, La Oh~, Oh~, Ooh~ Oh~, Oh~, Ooh~ Hangul Yeah! We gettin‘ ready for take off N.Sonic Gotta get back Bounce Let‘s Go Hey Boys 일어나 What's up? 해낼 수 있잖아 Say Two 이런 날 Watch Out! 이길 순 없는걸 Say Three 이제는 BreakDown 오늘이 Party Day Say Yes! 오늘은 Bling Day 너희가 Super Boy (Hey Boys!) Take Me Take Me Wo Wo 이제는 깨워줘 Get's Up! Hey 너흰 Super Boy 모든 할 수 있는 Sunny Day Give Me Fill Me Wo Wo 우리를 잡아줘 Hands Up! Hey 그래 One more Time 우린 N Sonic Let's Break it Down! Su su su Super Boy 기다려 왔어 자신을 믿고 Yes Take My Energy Oh~, Oh~, Ooh~ Oh~, Oh~, Ooh~ Hey Boys 전부다 One Punch 이런 난 Super Boy TAKE Two 모두다 One Touch 이룰 수 있는 걸 TAKE Three 이제는 Good Day 따분한 하루도 TAKE FOUR 오늘은 Lucky Day 우리가 Super Boy (Check it time uh!) Take Me Take Me Wo Wo 이제는 깨워줘 Get's Up! Hey 우린 Super Boy 오늘 걱정 말고 Funny Day Give Me Fill Me Wo Wo 우리를 잡아줘 Hands Up! Hey 그래 One more Chance 우린 너와 함께 Rock 'n' Roll! Su su su Super Boy 기다려 왔어 자신을 믿고 Yes Take My Energy Oh~, Oh~, Ooh~ Oh~, Oh~, Ooh~ 너의 위치 나는 마치 그 포인트가 내게 꼭 맞아가는 느낌 뻔한 느낌 내가 당당히 헤쳐 갈게 너와 함께 Make’em Bounce Yo(요) 다가와봐 겁내지 말고 너의 열정 생각 보여줘 Come on 나는 널 Control 너는 내 Patrol Let's Party On Party On You coming baby 나에게 더 다가와 I’m so Feeling 지금 보다 더욱 강하게 La, La, La, La, La, La La, La, La, La, La, La La, La, La, La, La, La La, La, La, La, La, La, La Oh~, Oh~, Ooh~ Oh~, Oh~, Ooh~ Datos Categoría:N.Sonic